Untitled
by HeechulsLover
Summary: Umm...well its just basically a fluffy Near and L fic. No flames please only helpful comments.


It is I Heechuls number one fan girl! For those of you who don't know who the heck I'm talking about, I'm talking about Kim Heechul a member of the great Korean Boy Band SUPER JUNIOR! If you still don't know who I'm talking about youtube it. Look up Super Junior U music video. Heechul is the hottie with the long ponytail (which is fake his hair isn't that long but hes still so very hottttt!) Hes got a great face, great voice, and great body. I saw it! YAY ME! Well back to the topic at hand. This is my very first fic that I have EVER posted on the internet before. I thought that it should be about two guys that I absolutely adore. L and Near from Death Note. Fans let me tell you I cried when L died in the anime and in the Movie. I had to watch my favorite squeeze die 3 times and I cried my eyes out. For those of you who didn't know that sorry for saying it and spoiling it for ya. Gomen nasai! Anyways on with the fic! If I get good feedback Ill continue writing. Oh and no flames please. I absolutely hate ppl who do that. If you want to help me out then by all means do so but do not flame me because I will hunt you down and shove rotten maggot infested cookies down your throat and make you wash it down with chunky milk. Smiles sweetly Enjoy pplz! 

L was visiting the Wammy House with Watari. He hadn't been in a while and he wanted to see first hand what the kids were up to nowadays. As they pulled up in the drive way he could see Mello and Matt sitting on the front steps talking about something. Matt playing a video game of sorts. The car stopped and L got out slouched as usual and he shuffled up to them. The two boys saw him and they stood, Matt putting his game on pause and putting it away for now.

"L. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Matt asked.

"Fine thank you what about you boys? Still picking on Near Mello?" L questioned.

Mello sneered at the mention of the boys name. "Of course I have. Its good you've been doing good. Hey old man."

Watari stiffened a little at being called old man and he marched up to him grabbing him by the ear.

"OWWWWOWOWOWOWOW!!! LET GO!" Mello yelled.

"You will address me properly and behave yourself while we are here do I make myself clear?"

"Yea yea whatever leggo!" Mello yelled.

Watari let his ear go and Mello rubbed the red appendage glowering at the old man.

"I shall go look for Near now. See you boys later." L said shuffling inside to find the white haired boy.

Just as he thought, he found the young white haired boy in the kitchen playing with his toys by himself. He was building a dice city of sorts. When Near saw him enter he looked up and nodded slightly at him to acknowledge him and continued his tower when L nodded back.

"How have you been Near?" L asked crouching by him and watching him build his tower.

"Fine. How have you been L?" he questioned.

L chewed on his thumb a little. "Ive been fine. Its good to know you have been doing well. I have been thinking about bringing you with me to help me out on a few cases to see how well you do. Would you like that?"

"I would."

"I thought as much. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and you will be staying with me for two weeks so bring all that you want. Only you will be accompanying me and Watari and we will look out after you. Is that alright?"

"That is fine." he said and tipped over his tower.

All the dice went tumbling, clattering as they went. He then started to put them away one by one in his box. He then gathered up all his toys, with L's help, then went to his room to start packing his clothes for his trip. In his room, he first gathered up all his toys and put them in one suit case then his clothes in another suit case. They weren't very big nor heavy so it was easy for him to carry. He set them by the bed and when they were done it was time to eat. They went down to the table where there was just Mello, Matt, L, and himself. They always liked to eat separate than everyone else. Mostly because they kept to themselves and Near didn't like to be by anyone in particular besides them. After dinner they took showers and went to bed. L slept in the same room with Near, Mello, and Matt. During the night L noticed that Mello had slipped in the bed with Matt. He knew the two were dating and he had to smile a little at that. They may have their arguments but they fit together. As he lay there staring at the dark ceiling he heard someone get up and come over to him. He knew who it was by the size of the shadow. Said figure crawled into bed with him with a teddy bear in hand, and curled up to him putting their head on his chest and snuggling into his side.

"Near." L breathed and wrapped his arms around him hugging him close.

L loved him to death and Near loved him in turn just as much. Near looked up to him and placed a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips and L responded just as softly and passionately. L pulled away slowly and looked into Nears face in the dark.

"I love you." Near said whispered softly to him.

L smiled softly in the dark. "I love you too."

He pulled Near to him and held him close to him as Near snuggled closer and buried his face against his chest. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Short and sweet but its just a test drive considering its my first fic that I'm posting. Ive been writing fics for almost a year now on paper during school, when I was grounded, (ah the memories of hours and hours in my room) and when I was bored and didn't feel like doing my homework or studying for tests. Yes I still passed high school. I passed with a C average. Don't be like me. Lazy and what not. The only regret I have is all the poor trees I killed when I wrote my fics coz I wrote all mine on paper coz I didn't want my Mum or Dad to read my...erm...more detailed fics. Or my bros or sis so they could tell on me...or con me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first fic. I think I did alright for my first fic that wasn't R rated for any type of reason other than sex. Rate and Review and Ill give you guys cookies! mew!


End file.
